


And it’s More Than it Seems

by lokiperfect



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is secretly giggling inside, Kylo Ren's struggle with furniture, M/M, amused Hux, tiny Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiperfect/pseuds/lokiperfect
Summary: Kylo Ren underestimates the Force and his greedy wishes for more power get him shrunk to a teeny tiny little Kylo Ren.(working title for this was: tiny miniaturized kylo AU in which ren is an idiot and hux goes to save his ass)





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed. this was so fun

The accident could have been avoided, but unfortunately Kylo miscalculated and got stranded in a situation with very very unfortunate outcome. The Sith temple in Moraband was something he had to visit on his own, on Snoke’s guidance he went there to find any left over artifacts and to use everything this particular temple would offer. 

The three Sith holocrons were stashed in a bag, which he rested on the ground near the central plate of the temple’s place of sacrifices and worship. His cowl and lightsaber as well – on top of the bag, so that if any curious and unwelcome visitors would think it only his clothes and not Sith artifacts were in the force dampened bag. 

The fourth Sith holocron was in the middle of the temple, and Kylo wanted it as well. Its teachings upon light perusal were of expanding perception and self and insignificance of the body. Something he coveted and wished for his own arsenal.

Unfortunately getting it loosened backfired and a bright pulsation and light slammed into him, sending Kylo good ten meters away from the temple – into the rocks and sand beyond its walls. He lost consciousness.

Which was the least of his problems when he woke up and realized what the Sith holocron had done to him.

No the rocks hadn’t increased in size. They didn’t expand his perception or themselves. No.

They shrunk and miniaturized Kylo’s own body. Showed his insignificance on Moraband and on Sith teachings.

“Shit.” The sand beneath his feet seemed unending and grown in size. Each of its grains had gained a size of grain, which might not sound scary, but with a smaller size and weight it became infinitely harder to traverse it. The rocks around him became untraversable cliffs.

The distance he crossed yesterday in a few steps now looked like a hike for several hours. 

“I fucked up.” Kylo sighed, looking ahead. He had climbed on a boulder (which was in reality a fist sized rock) to look ahead. 

His clothes and everything in his pockets had shrunk along with him. Thus rendering his datapad unusable – its communicative components had shrunk so much, that he couldn’t access his shuttle’s comms to signal further to the Finalizer for a distress call (no matter how much he didn’t want to do that). 

At least his lightsaber was saved from this fate. 

But now it was just lying on the ground, far ahead where Kylo couldn’t reach it any time soon. Or use it for that matter. 

Kylo tried not to calculate his own height against his lightsaber at the moment. His first goal was to reach it and his bag, with the holocrons. After that – the temple itself and the holocron that did this to him. 

Though he hoped the Force would allow him to scale the temple’s stairs and then – the sacrificial altar where the holocron was. 

 

Hux was on the bridge when a nervous looking Petty Officer came with the news that there was an incoming transmission from Supreme Leader. In the absence of his favorite apprentice it fell to Hux to be the one to answer it. At least without the other man next to him, Hux could freely express his plans and ideas for the Supreme Leader. No scoffing or sneering that it wasn’t worth Snoke’s time. It being First Order’s supremacy and control over the galaxy at large.

 

Which is to say he wasn’t expecting a rescue mission. 

Again.

This was starting to become a pattern with the man. After Starkiller Hux was expecting to never see Kylo Ren again, but the man was back with the Finalizer not three months later. No mask this time – his face had gained its wish and now scared people into submission with its scar and haunted eyes. 

Snoke had ‘felt a disturbance in the Force’ from the planet Ren had been sent to. And after failing to reach Kylo Ren on comms he ‘was concerned’.

Hux wanted to tell him how many times he himself had tried to comm Ren without any success while both were aboard the Finalizer. How unreliable he was with keeping in communication with others and just showing up in places wherever he wanted. 

He figured Snoke heard this part of his thoughts anyway, but other then a glare, Hux got nothing from him for it. He knew that Snoke kept up their contentious relationship and encouraged it in most cases.

 

Therefore several hours later a shuttle containing Hux and a squadron of stormtroopers landed on Moraband. The planet felt uneasy and frightening, but he pushed through it, glaring at the stormtroopers for good measure. 

The shuttle was parked near ruins and several caves, with inscriptions in them. He sent the troopers out in all directions, several to inspect the caves. 

Hux went up to the ruins. They were the color of sand, even lighter. Therefore a black smudge on the ground near them was noticeable. And not only that, be he recognized that smudge as Ren’s cowl. Stepping closer he noticed something much much more interesting.

There, resting against his lightsaber was Kylo Ren.

Except.

He was tiny. 

Hux tried not to laugh. He really did. He even put up a hand over his mouth, but the snort did break out. Fortunately from him the tiny Ren was either dozing or far more likely meditating and didn’t even notice the shuttle’s landing, much less Hux laughing at him.

Hux decided to poke him. 

He realized it was petty and extremely childish, but tiny Kylo was just too adorable not to poke awake. 

He made sure no stormtroopers were close to them both, before stooping down, squatting before the bag and the cowl with lightsaber and Ren front and center. 

Extending a glowed finger forward, Hux gently poked tiny Kylo in the side, almost making him slip down the lightsaber, but suddenly flailing arms grabbed a hold of Hux’s finger before he could retract it. Kylo was suddenly blinking fiercely. The next moment he startled back and let go of Hux’s finger. 

Tiny Ren was staring up at Hux, mouth agape (probably just now realized how tiny he had shrunk down to).

“When the Supreme Leader sent me on this rescue mission, I didn’t realize how .. how short it would be.” This time he didn’t even try to smother his snort, especially at the suddenly furious face Kylo Ren pulled and hearing what Hux said. 

Extending his hand once again, Hux tried to figure out the logistics of it. Offering his palm to Kylo, he waited until Kylo decided to trust him enough not to drop his tiny body from a great height. Kylo didn’t stay standing for long – with Hux’s movement of the palm, he dropped to a crouch and eventually sat down, grabbing a hold of a seam near his thumb not to slip off the leather gloves. 

With one hand busy, Hux took the lightsaber and slipped it into his greatcoat’s pocket, with Kylo looking rather pissed at the situation. He then found the strap for Kylo’s bag and slid it onto his shoulder, stuffing the cowl at least partially in it. 

He was ready to leave this place, but a sudden pinch in his palm brought attention back to tiny Kylo. “Yes?”

“Bring me to the temple!” Kylo yelled so he would be heard, then pointed towards the ruins. 

Hux wanted to disregard that and follow the orders he was given by Snoke, but he decided to indulge his curiosity as well. “Why?” 

“Because I can reverse this!”

“A bold claim. Why didn’t you do it before we got here?” Hux asked, moving slowly towards the ruins. There were scuff marks in the sand, probably from where the knight had walked before. No evidence of struggle so Hux figured this sudden miniaturization was something to do with the Force. Hux wasn’t as ignorant to its uses, but he could never imagine a consequence like this could be something the Force was able to do. 

Live and learn then.

Kylo mumbled something in response.

“What’s that?” Hux lifted Kylo higher to hear what he was saying.

“It was too- The altar. It was too tall.” A voice full of resentment and a significant amount of shame in it.

“Ah.” Hux took four more steps when he reached the altar in question. In its center was a pyramidal object he knew to be an artifact. 

“Where?” He asked Kylo, looking over the lines surrounding the holocron. 

“Anywhere.” Kylo was impatient and it seemed like he wanted to leap off Hux’s palm (and probably go splat on the altar’s surface) so Hux curved it towards himself, pulling Kylo back making him bounce against his chest a bit.

“Not so fast.” He said. “Try not to kill yourself before you fix it.” Kylo just glared at him. If he weren’t so tiny it might have looked scary, but now it was just adorable. 

Hux took another step closer to the altar, and slowly lowered Kylo above its surface, letting him climb off. 

Kylo instead leapt of as if trying to get away from Hux as soon as possible. Then again if the solution to his little problem was the holocron, Hux could understand his haste to solve it. Being stuck miniaturized didn’t seem like a good thing in long term. Or in short term as well. All in all it was a situation that was bad. 

While Kylo (adorably) prowled the altar’s surface, getting closer to the holocron, Hux tried not to imagine tiny Kylo in a command situation. The only thing his mind came up with was Kylo Ren trying to navigate a food table, avoiding cups of caff and a soup bowl, trying not to get skewered by a fork. It was too hilarious to pass up, and Hux was already mourning this opportunity to get to know tiny Kylo.

Perhaps in bite sized pieces he could be bearable.

Kylo had reached the holocron and was now walking around it, having extended an arm towards it. As far as Hux could tell nothing was happening, but as his Force sensitivity was akin to a rock then he wasn’t particularly bothered by that. 

With nothing happening in the next ten minutes, Hux had gotten his datapad out of his other pocket, as datapads and lightsabers didn’t mix well and sent all the stormtroopers back to the shuttle and contacted the Finalizer that Kylo Ren was located.

He also took several pictures of tiny Kylo hard at work – squinting at the holocron and angrily pointing at it, even turning his back on it in a huff. It was too adorable for words. 

Hux sent a message to the shuttle for some tools in the meantime, and when they arrived along with a very shocked stormtrooper who didn’t realize he had to leave any time soon, Hux grabbed a chisel and a hammer ad without warning started going at the material surrounding the holocron. 

If they couldn’t fix the issue here, then they had to take the thing with them. Kylo shouted at him to stop and then descended into vulgarities, but Hux didn’t stop. If the holocron didn’t guard itself against his attack, then he felt justified to take it with him. 

Kylo was running circles around it, trying to avoid debris, clutching at his head in what probably was supposed to be horror, but from from this high up it looked a lot more like constipation. 

Once the holocron was freed, Hux poked it with a chisel. It was disturbed enough, but you never knew when a trap would spring, so he did use some caution. He wasn’t stupid, unlike some tiny humans that did stupid things without thinking about them at length. 

Touching the holocron with his gloved hand garnered no reaction either, so Hux plucked it up and slid it into the bag, that was still on his shoulder, then turned back towards Kylo. “Let’s go.” He extended his hand, now with light dust from the altar on it.

Kylo looked still angry, but he was eyeing the bag and then Hux as if undecided on something. “We don’t have all day you know.” He had missed a significant time of his shift on this rescue. It was time he returned. Let Supreme Leader figure what to do with Kylo Ren and how to help him. 

Kylo got onto his palm and stomped his feet a lot a foot, even if it didn’t hurt Hux any, but it was annoying enough. 

When they approached the shuttle, almost everyone was for no reason loitering around it. It seemed that the tool bearing stormtrooper had gossiped about what happened to the Finalizer’s co-commander already. Hux sighed, but didn’t say anything. Tiny Kylo was snuggled against his chest once again, the palm turned inwards a bit, so he wouldn’t slip off its edge. 

He himself realized the adorableness of it and despised it. They could deal with the fall-out later. First they had to get back and fix the situation. Sure, he could order executions for them all, or reconditioning, but it was a good and effective squadron and he didn’t want to lose them.

He might rethink that on the way back though. There was enough time.

 

Hux standing with tiny Kylo in his palm before Supreme Leader Snoke was surreal. Hux tried to shift his mind away from the weirdness, just writing it all of on the Force as the culprit. Even then, the weirdness stayed unswayable. Sigh. 

Supreme Leader seemed startled, then angry and then curious. Kylo’s explanation didn’t make much sense to Hux, as he was here more like furniture – a stand on which Kylo was explaining things. 

The end result of the discussion was that it was Kylo’s task and mission to undo what the holocron had done to him without Supereme Leader’s assistance. The three other holocrons were to be sent to him as soon as possible, a task for Hux, but the last one and Kylo was to be taken off other projects and given this one task.

It also meant that Hux will have to come up with a working way for Kylo not to be squished to death when someone stepped on him. 

Which was why, Hux had grudgingly offered his quarters as a place where Kylo could stay while working on this problem. Supreme Leader seemed indifferent on the issue, but Kylo seemed even more angry than before. 

Hux tried to come up with an emotion to feel about this, but it was mostly amusement. Which was a bad thing, if a tiny Kylo will wreck havoc in his quarters with Force. Was the Force more concentrated in such a tiny little body? Hux wasn’t eager to find out. 

Dropping Kylo at his quarters, Hux ordered a droid to fetch anything Kylo requests from his quarters, while he went the bridge to update everyone on the situation and to give his shift over to the next person. 

 

He was away for less than an hour, but when he returned to his rooms, the droid was half squished into the wall next to the door and Kylo was sitting next to the holocron, once again on his lightsaber, his face in his hands.

At least nothing was on fire and aside from the droid – destroyed. A bit of a progress. Probably being the size of his most used weapon was why Hux’s table wasn’t cut in half or the wall didn’t sport any burns. 

“Not going well with the solving I take it?” Hux said, leaving his greatcoat on the hook and then the datapad on the table where Kylo suddenly looked up, as if not noticing he was there before. 

“No.” He stayed seated, tracking Hux across the room with his head. 

Hux hmmed going past him, skipping through the refresher and returning back to the table. Fetching a glass and a bottle, he sat down, getting closer to Kylo, who was looking at him over his shoulder before turning and dropping his legs on the other side of the lightsaber. 

Not exactly expecting to get and answer, but still asking, “What happened with the droid?”

Kylo scowled and got up to his feet, coming closer to the half empty glass Hux had put back down on the table. 

“Was he annoying you, was that it?” Hux asked again, tracking Kylo’s movements. He had reached the glass, coming a bit above its rim, glancing in then putting a hand on it.

“Why did you offer? This?” Kylo waved with the other hand all around, indicating Hux’s quarters.

Hux looked around, then shrugged. “To be completely honest .. I’m not sure.” He swiped the rim of the glass across from Kylo, putting a finger to his lips to lap up the bit of liquid that stuck there. “Amusement, curiosity. Keeping an eye on you. All good reasons.”

At amusement Kylo’s face twitched, supporting Hux’s claim. In retaliation the hand on the glass clenched and suddenly it shattered. 

Hux tried to tell himself that he was surprised by this, but he wasn’t. He expected this kind of destruction. The droid by the door was really a big clue to this. Hux just sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking at the liquid flowing over the table and the glass surrounding Kylo, who looked even more angry. Especially with the drink approaching his tiny boots. 

Hux reached over and plucked up the lightsaber, taking it out of the spill zone. Turned it around in his hand (very obviously worrying Kylo who was clenching his fists and looking as if he wanted to gut Hux with his look alone), before putting it down next to his datapad. 

“Stop. Destroying. Things.” Aside from the literal meaning, his voice carried hurt and buried thoughts about Starkiller. From how his face changed Kylo got the underlying message. He now looked coved, but no less angry about his dependence on Hux until his tinyness was fixed. 

A beep from the door, and Hux got up to let in the droid with dinner for them. As there were no children on the Finalizer, less any dollhouses, Hux had sent a comm to manufacturing to create some items for Kylo’s size. 

The droid wiped up the spill and the glass then set the table, before setting a miniature table and a chair, with a plate and utensils right next to a very confounded Kylo, who was staring with a lot of hate at the items. There were also several squares of different thickness cloths – one that might work as a mattress, others as a sheet and a comforter. And a node of water filtration, which as soon as Kylo recognized his hate turned into a scowl and a blush.

Hux figured Kylo hadn’t thought of basic hygiene once he was this size. 

Manufacturing would work on creating some clothes tomorrow, but for now there was enough. “Be glad there aren’t any dollhouses on the Finalizer.” Hux commented with a bit of a smirk. 

Its not like he turned nice all of a sudden, just because he was helping Kylo with this problem.

“Dinner.” Hux dismissed the droid when it was finished and pointed towards the miniature table that now held a tiny portion of dinner on it. “Eat. Figure things out tomorrow.” Hux wasn’t really one for delaying things, but he realized Kylo might need a different approach to problem solving, when hitting them won’t work. 

Kylo sulked, but did sit at the little table, putting the chair so he could observe Hux while eating. 

Silence made for awkward dinner conversation, but Hux preferred it to more smashed things. His second glass relaxed him, let him lazily look at Kylo angrily stab with the little fork and a meat piece. He suppressed a wish to ask if the sauce wasn’t to Kylo’s liking.

Seeing the looks Kylo kept tossing towards his almost empty glass, Hux figured it might be a good idea to get tiny Kylo drunk and sleepy to skip any pouting before sleep. He took his glass and spilled several drops into Kylo’s water glass that was empty. “Though I wouldn’t recommend any more – I have no idea what is your alcohol tolerance that tiny.”

Silence from Kylo, before a quiet, “Thank you.” A glance at the knight showed that finally anger had dissipated from his face. Instead there was actual gratitude, along with obvious awkwardness, but that was to be expected.

“You’re welcome.” Hux replied. He tried not to imagine the situation reversed – if he by any chance had shrunk would Kylo do the same for him. Or General Armitage Hux would be just a stain on some floor, squished under a boot.

**Author's Note:**

> my kylux blog @ huxxkylo


End file.
